10 November 1945
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: I just declared my Independence, and now, you want me again? Isn't it enough for 350 years? For Indonesia's Heroes Day 10 November, bad english, OC fem!Indonesia, Review?


**Bad grammar and bad english, sorry**

**For Indonesia's Heroes day in 10 November!**

**Enjoy! Don't like then GTFO**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owned Hetalia**

**Pairing: Netherlands/Indonesia **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 November 1945~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menyatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia._

_Hal-hal yang mengenai pepindahan kekuasaan d.l.l., diselenggarakan dengan secara sesama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya."_

It's almost 2 month since the declaration of Independence was read, but she still can't forget it, war, colonization, hurt, and blood.

"I hate him." said she.

She then takes her machete and sharpens it, England is here, and she must careful or she will die.

She is standing here, on a small house in Surabaya, with her own son.

"Mother, are you okay?" ask a young man with brown military uniform and some blood on it.

She only smiling and pat her son.

"Don't worry Surabaya, we will get our full independence and whole world will recognize us." answered her with soft voice.

Surabaya can't help but accept it, he knows her mother was actually depressed, she trying to cover it and continue battling for her people.

"Mother! We got a problem here!" screamed a girl with black braid and black military uniform.

"What is that, Jakarta?" ask she.

"A Dutch flag was raised on top of Yamato Hotel, by Dutch and some of Japanese!" shout Jakarta.

She then releases her breath and takes her sharpened machete.

"Call Bandung and told him to take his gun, we will do full battle now." said she.

Jakarta rushes to search her twin brother, Surabaya then asks her mother.

"We battle again, so much blood dripping on these old days… Mother, why did you always put your pain on so you can cover other people's pain?"

She then smiling again, and answered:

"It's my job as a nation."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

She, her troops and her children is standing there, with 20.000 infantry and 100.000 irregulars against Britain and Netherlands.

She standing on front with Bung Tomo, carrying her machete, her eyes seems on passion with her green military uniform.

"They're here, 120.000 against 30.000… They will carry heavy weaponry; prepare yourself for our nation Indonesia! Those who scared can go home!" shout she.

The man with burning passion shout and raise their weapon to air, suddenly, swarm of tanks appears.

"They're here! Go!" shout that woman.

Indonesian troops run and start attacking British and Dutch troops; they will sacrifice themselves for one, Independence.

"Inggris!" screamed that woman.

A young man with green military uniform, blonde hair, bright green eyes and thick eyebrow turned to her, he then smiling.

"Ja, it's you, Indonesia, Neth told me about you." said he.

She points her machete to him, with rage on her face, said she with soft voice:  
"Go away from here, before blood dripping."

Britain smiling, he then hold Indonesia's machete.

"I will not, not before you defeat us." answered Britain.

She then raises her machete to air, and trying to attack Britain, until she was stopped by someone.

"You can't do that, Nesia." said that voice.

She then turned her back, what she see was

A man with spiky blonde hair, a person who she knows for 350 years.

"Now what do you want? Didn't you enough to colonize me for 350 years? Get out from here."

He then releases her machete.

"I'm sorry to say, but you always mine." said he, Netherlands of Dutch.

Before she knew it, she already pointed with a gun.

"You will always ours, forever and ever…" said Britain.

"You moving, we shot." said Netherlands as he pointing a gun

She then standing, but no fear on her eyes, she standing, standing, until a long gun is pointed to Netherlands's back.

"Step to mom, I'll shot you." said Bandung.

Indonesia then quickly threw Britain's gun and stab his hand, he then scream, she then threw Netherlands's gun and stab his left leg.

"Ouch!" shout Netherlands as he falls.

She then points her machete to Netherlands's forehead; she then makes a small scar on his forehead.

"Now, surrender." said Indonesia.

"Nej." said Netherlands.

"SURRENDER!" scream Jakarta suddenly as she pointing her machete to Britain's head.

They're still fighting, fight and fight, until their heart stop beating, for their beloved nation.

Indonesia then staring at Dutch flag on top of Hotel Yamato.

"Surabaya! Follow me! Jakarta and Bandung! Take care of Neth and Britain!" shout Indonesia as she pull Surabaya's arm.

They running to Yamato Hotel, as British army approached them, they attack them, no fear and not knowing what will come after them.

"Climb it!" shout Indonesia to Surabaya.

They then climb the wall and when they reach the Dutch flag, Indonesia cut it blue part and makes it red and white.

"For red and white! Red for our blood and white for our bone! Red means brave and white means pure!" shout Indonesia.

This make Indonesia's people open their eyes, they then take some bamboo spear and join the war.

Indonesia keeps moving forward, until only Britain and Netherlands left.

"No way! We lose?" ask Netherlands.

"You just lose the game." said Indonesia suddenly; she appears, carrying Dutch flag's blue part.

"Alright, we surrender." said Britain.

"I can't believe you, you're enemy." said Indonesia.

"We're surrender, is that enough?" ask Netherlands.

Indonesia staring at the two, she then throws the blue torn flag, she then saying:  
"Alright."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Its 65 years after that war happened, it was changed now, she standing, with a white uniform, respecting the red and white flag on top of a flagpole.

"_Indonesia raya, merdeka, merdeka, tanahku, negeriku, yang kucinta!_

_Indonesia raya, merdeka, merdeka, hiduplah Indonesia Raya…_"

The song ends, she then wave down her hand, she was doing flag ceremony in Istana Merdeka, where her boss lives.

As the ceremony ends, she then walks to her car and went back to her house.

"Well, it already ends." said she.

When arrived at her house, she was surprised, all nations was waiting for her.

"Happy Heroes Day, for you and for Indonesian heroes." said America.

She can't help but crying, she let down her tears, Netherlands take her inside her house.

What a magnificent, her house was decorated with red and white and red and white flower, really awesome.

Jakarta cooked them Indonesian traditional food, it was a party, so fun, and awesome.

"So rare we gathering like this." said Britain.

America eating too much, Latvia scared of Russia again, and other still act in the same way, but with more smile on their face, except for Latvia of course.

"Thank you all."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

All nations end up staying in Indonesia's house, it's 11 P.M. but Indonesia still awaken and with her blue sleep dress, standing outside the balcony.

"Hej, alone?"

She was surprised, it's Netherlands.

"Ja, everyone is sleeping, but-"

Before she even can continue her words, Netherlands hugs her.

"Ik hou van je, Nesië" he whispers.

Indonesia don't know must angry or happy, she decided one, and whispers on Netherlands's ear.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Belanda.[2]"

**[1]Inggris: Britain in Indonesian**

**[2]I love you too, Netherlands, Indonesian language**

**Well, forgive me for my bad english!**

**Review?**


End file.
